Taking a drive
by Ranae and Cliff 4EVER Together
Summary: Summary: Ranae cant seem to fall asleep, first ever Finding Bigfoot FF!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo guys! How have you guys been? I'm doing good. This story takes place in the episode 'MINNESOTA BASECAMP' on FINDING BIGFOOT and I'm just going to go to the summary part so yeah. Summary: Ranae can't just seem to fall asleep. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **(In the cabin)**

"Ugh, I can't sleep!" Ranae mumbled getting up from the bed once again.

"I wish it was morning, so I can go and eat, but no, I can't because it's fricken in the middle of night." Ranae growled under her breath.

"I wonder if any of the boys can't sleep either?" Ranae thought.

"Nah, they can't be." Ranae thought.

 **(Few minutes pass of Ranae staring blankly at the wall)**

"I guess, I can go and see what the trail cameras are picking up." Ranae thought as she walked slowly towards the room.

 **(Trail Camera Room)**

"Lets see here." Ranae said as she pulled up a chair and sat there.

 **(Few minutes pass of Ranae staring blankly at the cameras)**

I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! Ranae yelled in her mind as she violently got up from the chair almost knocking it over and ran outside.

 **(In the woods)**

Ranae stares at the sky and yells "WHY WONT YOU LET ME BE A BELIEVER, HUH WHY WONT YOU LET ME SEE A BIGFOOT FOR GOD SAKES,I MEAN I HAVE GOING AT THIS FOR ALMOST A DECADE NOW AND YOU WONT MAKE ME ONE!" Ranae yells as she starts pacing back and forth. "YOU KNOW HARD IT IS TO SAY OH THATS NOT ENOUGH EVIDENCE FOR ME TO BELIEVE!

 **(Back in the cabin, during this time)**

Cliff woke up in a start hearing Ranae yelling.

Cliff got up in a hurry and woke up Matt and Bobo.

"Do you guys hear that?" Cliff asked giving the big eyes face to Matt and Bobo.

"Yeah, I do". Matt and Bobo said.

"Thats defiantly Ranae yelling". Bobo said looking out the window trying to see Ranae.

"We should go and see her, and see what is she doing?" Cliff asked.

Matt and Bobo nod in unison.

"Ok, then, Ill go and see what she is doing and you guys are going to stand on the deck and watch my back,you never know there could be a Bigfoot roaming around here". Cliff said pointing towards the door giving the ok to going outside.

 **(Back in the woods, during this time)**

Ranae is still yelling at the sky, "WHY CANT YOU PUT A BIGFOOT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME SO I CAN BECOME A BELIEVER, HUH IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!" Ranae yelled on the top of her lungs.

Ranae violently punches a tree and cuts up her hand but doesn't notice.

"SEE, THIS IS WHAT YOU WILL MAKE ME DO!" Ranae said while she punch the same tree again and sprains her hand but still doesn't notice.

After Ranae yells out her lungs, Ranae slowly goes to her knees and starts sobbing.

Cliff comes out by the time this is happening.

"Ranae, Ranae, shhh." Cliff said in a soothing tone coming over to Ranae and picking her up bridal style just to elevate her on a rock.

"Oh, Ranae, please don't cry." Cliff said on the verge of crying.

"Just leave me alone." Ranae said between sobs.

"Ranae, why are you out here alone?" Cliff asked.

"I said, leave me alone." Ranae said between sobs.

"Please, Ranae, just tell me, I won't tell anything." Cliff said.

"I...I went out here because, I needed some fresh air." Ranae lied.

"Then where is that yelling from?" Cliff asked suspiciously.

"Uh..." That's all Ranae could get out.

"I'm not going to tell a soul, Ranae." Cliff said reassuringly.

"I yelled because I need to let of some steam from being a skeptic." Ranae said.

"What did you say?" Cliff asked.

"About how I want to come a believer." Ranae whispered into Cliff's ear.

Cliff hesitated, did she just say she wants to become a believer.

"Let's go, back to the cabin, Ranae." Cliff stated as he got up and picked up Ranae bridal style.

"Ok..." Ranae mumbled.

As they were going back to the cabin,Ranae tried to back to sleep but as she did, her sprained hand got in the way.

"Ouch... Ugh my hand." Ranae said.

"What's wrong with your hand, Ranae?" Cliff asked.

"I don't know, it wasn't hurting like this before, but I think I have good idea how it happen." Ranae said.

"So what happen?" Cliff asked.

Ranae didn't say a word.

"Ok then, let's go back to the cabin." Cliff said.

 **(Back at the cabin)**

Cliff puts Ranae on the couch gently and got some medical supplies.

 **A/N: I forgot Matt and Bobo for a reason because do you really want some more words like, did you see that, or something.**

"So, Ranae how did you sprain your hand?" Bobo asked.

Ranae didn't say a word.

"Ranae, you can tell me." Cliff stated.

"I was blowing off some steam when I punched a tree" Ranae whispered into Cliff's ear.

Cliff got wide-eyed when she said that and thinking to himself "Why would she do that?"

"That looks like a bad sprain, Ranae." Matt stated.

"I know, you guys." Ranae sighed.

"Hey, you guys can go off to bed, I'm just going to help Ranae then I'll go to bed." Cliff sighed giving a smirk.

"Ranae wondered, "What does he has up his sleeve?"

So, Matt and Bobo went to bed and Cliff was helping Ranae in a comfortable silence.

Ranae,... Cliff said not finishing the sentence.

What, Cliff? Ranae asked.

After I'm done, go and get dressed, I have a surprise for you. Cliff said giving the same smirk, he did just a few seconds ago.

"Cliff- Ranae was interrupted by Cliff voice, "Just do it."

Cliff treated Ranae's wound and carried her to her door and gave a notation to get dressed.

 **(10** **minutes later)**

"Where is she?" Cliff looking at the watch that Ranae got for him for his 40th birthday.

 **(Flashback)**

 **"Happy birthday, buddy." Bobo said giving a Cliff a pat on the back.**

 **"Thanks." Cliff said.**

 **As Bobo left Ranae came up to him.**

 **"Happy birthday, Cliffy!" Ranae said giving Cliff a hug.**

 **"Thank you, Ranae." Cliff said.**

 **"Oh and I'm almost forgot your present!" Ranae said pulling something behind her back.**

 **"A present, Ranae, you didn't have to get me one." Cliff said.**

 **"Oh, it's fine." Ranae said giving the small box to Cliff.**

 **"Do you want me to open it, now?" Cliff asked.**

 **"Yeah, duh what do you think presents were made for?!" Ranae stated over excitedly.**

 **Ranae had a little too much to drink. Cliff thought.**

 **Cliff opened the box and found a small piece of a paper and an expensive gold Rolex watch.**

 **"Ranae, you didn't have to spend this much money on me, this must have cost you a fortune!" Cliff said thankfully.**

 **"Dont worry about it and plus you said you needed a new watch, so here it is." Ranae said with a huge smile plastered on her face.**

 **"Thanks again, Nay-Nay." Cliff teased.**

 **"Oh, you." Ranae said as she pulled Cliff into a hug.**

 **(End Flashback)**

"I'm never getting rid of this watch." Cliff thought.

Cliff was interrupted by footsteps coming down the hall and was shocked by what he saw.

Ranae was wearing the most beautiful outfit that Cliff has ever seen before.

 **30-cute-casual-summer-outfits-combinations/ (The tank top and light holy jeans)**

Cliff was speechless as she was approaching him in those long shorts that fitted her body so well.

When Ranae approached him, she did a twirl like a model.

"Ranae...,you're so beautiful." Cliff choked out

I know that, even with this sprain arm. Ranae stated.

"Yeah,the sprained arm does make you even hotter."Cliff said as he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Cliff..." Ranae trailed off as she fell like jello in his arms.

"Listen, I would love to stay here and do this but I still have that surprise for you. Cliff said as he pulled away.

"How about we forget about the plans..." Ranae whispered into Cliffs ear.

"Sigh, I guess we can forget about going fishing now." Cliff sighed.

"What about fishing?!" Ranae said over excitedly.

Well, we were supposed to go fishing but if you want to stay here and ch- Cliff was interrupted by Ranae.

"Forget about what I said before, I want to go fishing!" Ranae said as she was jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Alright then, if you insist." Cliff said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ranae had a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Shall we?" Cliff asked as he put out his hand.

"We shall!" Ranae said as she gladly took his hand and intertwined it with his.

Cliff thought, "All those other girls want just to be on camera or my money but Ranae she doesn't want anything but me."

Ranae thought, "I finally feel alive after all these years, and Cliff was the key to find, I just didn't know it."

 **(In the car)**

Ranae was rubbing her sprained hand non-stop and Cliff had to put a stop to it."Ranae, is your hand bothering you?" Cliff asked as he took his eyes off the road.

"Kind of." Ranae said bluntly.

"Ok..." Cliffs voice trailed off by two headlights coming in his way.

"Cliff, watch out!" Ranae exclaimed

Cliff steers out of the way just in time to wiz by the speeding car.

"That was close." Cliff and Ranae mumbled together.

 **(At the surprise place)**

"Ranae close your eyes." Cliff said as he got out of the car to open Ranae's door.

"Ok." Ranae said she closed her eyes.

When Cliff open her door, he took her hand and let her out of the car.

"Put out your hand, Ranae." Cliff gestured.

Ok..." Ranae said as she put out her hand and Cliff took it.

They both walked slowly to an old truck that had been sitting in its spot for a few years.

"You can open your eyes now." Cliff said calmly

Ranae opened her eyes to see Cliff standing in front of her, then he stepped to the side and there right in the back of the truck was a big red and white checkered blanket with food layed out all over it and a candle.

"Oh, Cliff!" Ranae said as she looked at him.

'Why did you do this...this is too much to ask for!" Ranae exclaimed.

'I was returning a nice present for you for example when you gave me this watch." Cliffs said as he looked at his watch that glimmered in the candle light.

"Oh, thank you again for it, it really comes in handy squatching." Cliff stated as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 **(Around the time the picnic was over)**

"Well, thanks for this wonderful picnic, I sure had a good time." Ranae said as she got up.

Cliff smiled, but slowly faded as he looked at Ranae's hand, he notice it was swelling up.

Ranae followed his gaze and said, "Yeah, I know Cliff, I don't even know how I'm going to explain this to Keith about this.

She sat down beside him and sighed, it was quiet for a few moments, then BANG!

A gun shot went off in front of them, Ranae jumped up and Cliff blew out the candle and said to Ranae, "Shhhh!" Quickly Cliff went and crawled under the truck but since it was pitch black, Ranae ran out into the field thinking Cliff was in front of her.

Ranae ran until she heard footsteps, so she stopped.

"Cliff we're safe I think...we...lost...them." Ranae said trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly something grabbed her and pushed Ranae to the ground.

Ranae looked behind her just to make out a man with a gun in his hand.

Ranae screamed and ran the other way back to the truck, and she heard footsteps behind her catching up!

"As I can feel my heart, I can feel his breath." Ranae thought.

Ranae was cut off by the mysterious man saying, "You can run Ranae, but you can't hide!"

 **(Back at the truck)**

Cliff was getting worried where Ranae was, and he kept asking himself over and over, "Where was she?"

Then a loud scream rang through the desolate field and echoed through Cliffs head.

"IT'S RANAE, IT'S RANAE!" Cliff screamed in his head and he quickly got out under the truck, after he stood up he could make out a figure that was Ranae running towards him!

"CLIFF...HELP ME...HELP ME!" Ranae yelled but not just she fell upon the ground just 3 meters in front of Cliff.

Cliff was about to help her up, a low voice rose and a black figure was in front of him and in the moonlight he saw the shine of a shotgun.

"Freeze Cliff, one move and you're precious Ranae will be laying on the ground, lifeless, well she'll be in a more happy place without you, isn't that correct Ranae?" The mysterious man demanded.

"What do you want from me!" Ranae yelled.

"Answer the question and I'll tell you." The mysterious man demanded.

Its not correct, Cliff is my best friend and he will always be my best friend! Ranae sobbed.

Ah, you finally admit it, well since you gave me my answer, now Ill give your answer." The mysterious man said.

"Well, then what is it!" Ranae growled.

"Oh, I just want to kill Matt, Bobo, and you're precious Cliff." The mysterious man said in a evil manner.

"Why..." Ranae's voice trailed off.

"Oh, Ranae cant you see that they're believers and you're the only skeptic, you don't belong with them, you belong to me as we can take on the believers and make them no more." The mysterious man said as he circled Ranae like a vulture stalking its prey.

"IM NOT A SKEPTIC, IM A BELIEVER!" Ranae lied through her teeth.

"Well, I guess you'll have to die then!" The mysterious man pointed the gun barrel at Ranae's head.

"STOP... KILL ME NOT HER KILL ME! Cliff yelled as he was getting really mad.

The gun was about to be shot off but then...

Ranae hit the mysterious man in the head with a rock and the man fell down lifeless to the ground.

Cliff was in shock what Ranae did there but he managed to say "Ranae are you ok?" he said as he hugged her.

"I'm fine, oh thank god you're ok!" Ranae said.

"How... did you knock him out in a flash?" Cliff asked.

"I had a little practice doing wood knocks, so I'm pretty good." Ranae smiled.

"Lets get back to the truck!" Cliff said.

Ranae and Cliff went to the truck as fast as they could, for Ranae you can say she was hobbling along.

When they got there, Cliff as the gentleman he is, he opened the car door for Ranae and went to his side and got in the car.

After a few seconds, Cliff worried where she was and he got out and went to her side and he saw...

Ranae lying on the ground, looking lifeless and was slowly breathing and Cliff jumped to her height and gasped.

"Its her hand, it must have had to happen when she got the rock!" Cliff thought.

As Cliff was picking her up, he felt a warm liquid on his fingers and dripping on his shoes, he saw...

Cliff set her down to look at the mysterious liquid and he noticed Ranae was bleeding fast, too fast that her body couldn't keep up with it.

Cliff picked her up and sat her down in the passengers seat and tore a piece of his jacket to cover up her wound and he went to his side and drove to the hospital as fast as his car could.

 **(At the hospital, around 9:00 am)**

Cliff woke up dizzy and weird and his vision was a bit blurry but it went back to normal in a couple of seconds and he jerked up and started freaking out and saying, "Where am I, where's Ranae?!"

"Mister Barackman, everything is alright." the nurse said calmly.

"Where...where's Ranae?" Cliff asked.

"The doctor will tell you that, sir." The nurse said.

"Sigh, Nurse?" Cliff asked.

"Yes, sir?" The nurse answered.

"Can you get me something to eat please?" Cliff asked.

"Yes, sir." The nurse left and Cliff thought to himself, "Why am I in the hospital, where is Ranae, is she ok?"

A door opening interrupted his thought and a new nurse came in and said,"Mister Barackman, you have some visitors."

Matt, Bobo, and Keith enter the room in silence.

Keith was the first one to break the silence,"Hey Cliff, how are you feeling?

"Uh, ok I guess, it feels like I'm having a hangover." Cliff sat up.

"We're all glad you're ok!" Bobo said.

"Defiantly after what happened last night." Matt said.

"I-I don't know exactly what happen." Cliff hesitated.

"After I was eating dinner, I got a phone call and it was the hospital saying that you ran in with Ranae and you were crying and Ranae was bleeding out badly, and the doctor took Ranae and you fainted and that's all they said." Keith said as he put his hand on Cliff's shoulder.

"Cliff, Ranae is fine, she had a tree almost fall on her, she didn't cry, she got shot at, she didn't cry, Ranaes a very strong women and loves you very much, she couldn't bear to leave you alone in this world, always remember that." Bobo said reassuring.

"Thanks, bud." Cliff answered and then the doctor came in...

"Hello Cliff, I am Dr. Mercy." Dr. Mercy said as he shook Cliffs hand and grabbed a clipboard.

"Cliff, I know that you feel weird but when you fainted we took you in and we did some tests on you and everything's fine." Dr. Mercy said as he put the clipboard down.

"I guess we'll meet you downstairs then." Keith said as Matt, Bobo, and Keith left.

"Um Dr. Mercy?" Cliff asked.

"Yes?" Dr. Mercy answered.

"Where's Ranae?" Cliff quivered.

"She's in ICU." Dr. Mercy said.

"Is she ok?" Cliff asked.

"Well she's..." Dr. Mercy said.

"She's what?!" Cliff panicked.

"She's fine but her hand is badly damaged." Dr. Mercy said.

"Will-will she be able to move her hand again?" Cliff gulped.

"Yes, her hand just needs to go through the healing process." Dr. Mercy said.

"Oh ok." Cliff said relived.

"Everything's alright so don't worry." Dr. Mercy said.

"Dr. Mercy can I go see her?" Cliff asked.

"We could try and see her but I am not promising anything." Dr. Mercy Said.

"Yes please!" Cliff exclaimed as he jumped out of his bed and followed the doctor.

 **(Hospital, Ranae's room 10:30am)**

"Please stay here while I see is she wants any vistors." Dr. Mercy said.

Cliff waited 'patiently' for the Doctor to come back.

"She's not available isn't she." Cliff said.

"Oh no, she's definitely wide awake, and ready for visitors." Dr. Mercy said eagerly and walked away.

Cliff took a deep breath and walked inside.

When he walked inside, he seen the most heart-breaking scene, Ranae had cords all around her,and she didn't seem to mind as she was looking out her window.

Ranae turned as the door slam shut, and smiled and said "Cliff..." Ranae leaned up a little too fast,"Ow, ugh", as Ranae tugged on the cords.

"Careful, Ranae." Cliff said as he walked up to her, "I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I'm fine." Ranae said slowly laying down once more.

She grabbed his hand and held it, her hurt hand was all bandaged with a white cast.

"The Doctor said I can leave today." Ranae broke out into a smile.

"That's great, Bobo, Matt, and Keith are waiting downstairs, but I can tell them to leave if you..." Cliff was interrupted by Ranae.

"Bring them in, I want to see them!" Ranae said eagerly.

"Ok, Ill go get them." Cliff left solely and a few minutes later he came back with the boys.

"Hi Ranae. Bobo said.

"Hey boys!"Ranae said happily.

"Your very happy for a person that's in the hospital." Matt said sarcastically.

Ranae rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So, can we get something to eat, I'm starving!" Bobo exclaimed

"Yeah, Im famished, Ill ring for the doctor to see if I can leave right now." Ranae stated.

Ranae rings for the doctor, and came in a few moments later.

"What is it, Ranae?" Dr. Mercy asked.

"I was wondering if I can leave now?" Ranae asked.

"Let me check your hand then I'll make my verdict." Dr. Mercy stated.

Dr. Mercy checks on Ranae's hand.

"My verdict is that you can leave but you will have to dress your hand and put ointment on every 4 hours." Dr. Mercy smiled.

"Yay, so um boys you can wait downstairs but um Cliff can stay though." Ranae said shyly.

"Alright." Matt and Keith said and left.

Bobo pushed Cliff towards Ranae and yelled, "Get some!" and left laughing.

"Ok, um Ranae why do you want me here?" Cliff said shyly.

Ranae beckoned Cliff to come closer, and whispered, "I want you to help me to get out of this uniform and help me to my regular clothes." Ranae said sexily.

Cliff got wide eyed as he heard her say that, Cliff thought, "This is your chance, man, its now or never."

"Ok." Cliff croaked as his mouth went dry.

"Well, you have to help me to the bathroom." Ranae smiled.

Cliff only nodded.

 **(In the bathroom)**

*Sexy time music ;)*

"Cliff can you untie my gown?" Ranae asked.

"Uh, you're naked under that..."Cliff trailed off.

"NO!, sigh the only part you will see is my bare back. Ranae said.

Cliff complied and when he untied her gown and seen her bare back, he instinctively caressed her back making Ranae moan.

"Cliff..." Ranae trailed off when he wrapped his lips around her neck, making Ranae moan and groan.

Ranae, you're so beautiful." Cliff said.

"Cliff, they're waiting downstairs, they are going to get suspicions doing something." Ranae said as she pulled away from him.

"I just don't want to let you go." Cliff said.

"Me either, I just don't want them to know about us and defiantly last night." Ranae smiled.

Cliff nodded as he tossed her bra, tank top, and jeans.

When she finally put on her jeans, Cliff whistled.

Ranae smiled and said, "I'm not do yet, Cliff.

Cliff raised his eyebrow.

"What about my shoes?!, Im not walking out barefoot. Ranae smiled.

"Oh, well how about I help you into your shoes." Cliff smiled.

"Like in Cinderella?" Ranae asked.

Yeah, since you're a princess to me." Cliff smiled.

Ranae kissed him on the cheek.

So Cliff helped Ranae into her shoes and said, "Shall we?" Cliff held out his arm.

"We shall!": Ranae took his arm and walked out of the hospital and to the 'Squatchin' car where Keith was in the driver seat and Bobo next to him and Matt sitting in the back.

"Here come the love birds." Keith smiled.

Matt moved over as Cliff went in following Ranae sitting next to him.

Keith starts the car and drives away from the hospital and as soon as they got out of view, Matt asked, "What took you guys so long?"

"Oh, um I couldn't find my tank top, and I had to look for it." Ranae lied.

"Then why was Cliff in there with you?" Matt asked.

"Its her business, not yours!" Cliff scoffed.

"Alright." Matt sighed.

 **(At Red Robins)**

Keith, Matt and Bobo got out the car and went in and got a table.

As Ranae was getting out Cliff grabbed her hand and pulled her down towards him and then she was laying on top of him inches from his lips.

"Cliff, we cant..." Ranae voice trailed off as he started to shower her neck in kisses.

Ranae couldn't keep herself from moaning.

Nobody knows how long he was kissing her neck but it was long enough that the boys notice and started tapping at the window, and they rolled over so Cliff was on top.

Ranae opened her eyes and seen the boys and pushed Cliff off and scooted back enough that she hit her head on the window.

"What is it, Ranae?" Cliff raised his eyebrow.

Ranae pointed to the boys and Cliff looked and got wide-eyed.

"Aren't you going to come in, the food is getting cold unless you're hungry for another thing. Keith smiled meanly.

"No!, I am not hungry for that 'thing' but I am FOOD hungry!" Ranae yelled.

"Fine! Don't get all sassy with me. Keith scoffed.

All Cliff said was, Im going to get food now and he got out of the car and Bobo said, "When I said get some, I didn't say actually get some."

Ranae mumbled something under her breath and left the car with the boys following behind.

 **(At their table)**

"Well we've already order our food, but I guess you can order when our waitresses come back." Matt said.

"Well, I actually already know what to order." Ranae said as she put down her menu.

"Me too." Cliff said as he to also put his menu down.

"Well, what are you ordering then?" Keith asked.

"I'm ordering the Gooey Chocolate Brownie Cake." Ranae said.

"And I'm ordering the Mountain High Mudd Pie." Cliff added on.

After they ordered, Matt and Bobo were having a side conversation to there selves, while Keith was asking Ranae about her hand.

"So, what happened to your hand, Ranae?' Keith asked.

Ranae didn't answered but gave Cliff a look of help.

"She was doing a tree knock, and as the rock impacted on the tree, it shattered and her hand and bits and pieces of the rock got stuck in her hand." Cliff lied.

"Nice save, babe." Ranae muttered under her breath.

Cliff smiled at her and looked at Keith with a smile, which Keith turned around and talked to Matt and Bobo.

Cliff turned around to face Ranae and grabbed her hand and tried to get up but Ranae pulled her hand away from his grasp.

"Sit down, I'll attract too much attention. Ranae looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Cliff sat down and asked,"What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't be well what we are now." Ranae looked away.

"What do you mean?" Cliff asked.

"With us being together, its going to attract people, then people are going to make rumors, then either one of us is going to believe it, then... one of us will be heart broken." Ranae said on the verge of crying.

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me?" Cliff asked.

"I..." and Ranae ran out the door with Cliff trailing behind.

(Outside Red Robins)

It had just started to drizzle when Ranae ran out.

"RANAE, STOP!" Cliff yelled.

Ranae whipped around and yelled back, "WHY SHOULD I!"

Cliff ran up to her and held her by her arms and said," Why don't you want to be with me, god dammit!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU!" Ranae yelled as she whipped away and started to walk away.

"Why do you care about what people think about us being together!?" Cliff said.

"Because...!" Ranae trailed off.

Cliff grabbed her closely as their lips were inches apart and said,"Ranae, I want to be with you, forever, I love you so much that when you leave, my heart aches for you."

"Cliff, I..." Ranae trailed off.

Cliff stopped her mouth with a kiss...

Cliff was the first to stop the kiss then a few minutes later Ranae slapped him across the face hard.

"WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Cliff exclaimed.

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME, DID YOU THINK THAT I"LL STAY HERE AND BE YOUR LOVER!" Ranae yelled back.

"WELL I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Cliff exclaimed.

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG BECAUSE ITS OVER AND FORGOTTTEN, I DONT WANT TO REMEMBER THIS KISS AND I DONT WANT TO EVER KISS YOU AGAIN!" Ranae yelled on the top of her lungs.

Cliff kissed her again and Ranae pushed him off and punched him right in the chest and ran away.

That was the last time he ever saw her again until 6 months later.

* * *

 **I WANNA GIVE A HUGE THANKS TO MY FRIEND GABRIELA TO THIS STORY, SUSSCRIBE TO HER YOUTUBE CHANNEL Bubble Ramma188, FOLLOW HER INSTAGRAM mythical_and_squatchy_beast! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS FF, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THIS STORY AS THIS WILL BECOME A CHAPTER STORY! R &R! BYEE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS! HERE'S THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF TAKING A DRIVE! THANKS TO MY BBFFF GABRIELA, SHE MOTIVATED ME TO GET OFF MY LAZY BUTT AND GET TO WORK! LOL ENJOY!**

* * *

Ranae's life was at its golden age. She was the CEO of GMM products (Good Mythical Morning), after she ran away from Cliff, she decided to quit Finding Bigfoot in order to get away from (gulp) Cliff and she soon met Rhett and Link and became good friends with them. About a week later after quitting Finding Bigfoot, Ranae got a call from Rhett asking her if she wants to become CEO of GMM products, and of course she said yes. During all this, she was always bombarded by Finding Bigfoot fans asking why she quit, she gave a simple answer, "I had to." also she got calls and text messages from Cliff, Matt, and Bobo she never answered, she didn't want them to know, most importantly she didn't want Him to know.

Cliff's life was at a fall, a rock bottom fall through he looks happy on the outside, he's dying on the inside. He kept job on Finding Bigfoot and he thought Ranae would come around and talk to him again but when he found out Ranae quit Finding Bigfoot, he fell deep in depression, but he had to keep a happy face on for the show. In the beginning, he was bombarded with questions why Ranae quit he simply answered, "She had to." He told himself to move on many times but it didn't work so he turned to his ex-wife and they got together but Cliff wasn't happy with her. This is when he started to call and text Ranae, he needed to hear her voice again even Matt and Bobo tried to reach out to her but whatever she was hiding didn't want them to know and most importantly she didn't want Me to know.

 **(6 months later)**

Ranae sat back in her chair and started to rub her temples. Being the CEO of GMM products is hard work. Ranae pulls out my right desk drawer and as she was pulling out her Advil bottle, a photo fluttered to the floor. Ranae took some Advil and put the bottle back and then she picked up the photo and examine it. The photo was her and Cliff at Bluff Creek, that one episode and she kissed his cheek and he was smiling. The photo brought tears to Ranae's eyes. "Those were the days when I was truly happy, and I was starting to fall in love with Cliff." Ranae thought. She kissed the photo and put it back in the drawer and dried her eyes.

 **(Ring, Ring)**

Ranae answered her office phone with her usual, "Ranae Holland, CEO of GMM Products speaking.

"Ranae, its Bobo."Bobo answered.

Ranae was about to hang up but Bobo interuppted her.

"Please Ranae, its about Cliff." Bobo pleaded.

"How did you get this number?" Ranae said bluntly.

"People, listen Ranae, Cliff is not himself anymore...he's different." Bobo pleaded once more.

"I'm not going back, Bobo and i want you guys to stop calling me. Ranae blurted out.

"I just want you to take in consideration of how many people you're hurting."Bobo said angrily

"You want to know my secret, fine!" blurted out

So Ranae told Bobo her secret...

Cliff downed his 5th bottle of today and put it down on his coffee table. He got up from his couch and wobbled his way to his refrigerator to get another beer. He found himself going towards his office. He hasnt been there since Ranae quit Finding Bigfoot because he had a shrine of her in his office. He entered and automatically went to the shrine of Ranae and took his favorite picture of them and it was at Bluff Creek that one eposide and Ranae was kissing his cheek and he was smiling. Cliff allowed to let his over-due tears to hit the picture. He put the photo down and touched the cheek she kissed. "Those were the days where I wasn't drowning myself in beer and I was trully happy also I was falling in love with Ranae." Cliff thought. He came back to the living room and was greeted with his girlfriend tapping her foot.

"Why were you in your office?" Judy said impatiently.

Cliff didnt want to argue with her, not now so he simply said, "I had to get something."

"You waited six months to get it." Judy said bluntly.

"Yeah, I did," Cliff said as he was going to couch.

"You're very lucky mister, I would want to argue but Bobo called and he wants you to come hang out with the guys." Judy said as she stepped in his way to stop him.

"Alright." Cliff sighed as he went to the bathroom and got ready for the night.

 **(At the bar)**

Cliff entered the bar and was greeted with a hug from Bobo and Matt.

"Hey,how's it going guys." Cliff said after the hugs.

"Its been good, I think I found Mrs. Fay!" Bobo said with the biggest smile.

"Oh, good for you that you've finally settle down." Cliff lied well not really, he was happy for him but he wished Ranae was here so he could settle down with her.

"Yeah, and my son has a new girlfriend and I think shes the one too!" Matt said with a smile.

"Good for you, Matt!" Cliff half lied again as he patted Matt on the back.

Cliff was sad and happy; he was happy for Matt and Bobo because they got what they wanted but Cliff was sad because he wanted to Ranae and him saying these things.

Cliff went away to talk to other people and to down bottles to get rid of the hurt.

"Hey guys, you may wanna look at this!" A voice yelled.

Everyone went over to the voice and the guy gave a sympathetic look and said, "You're not going to like it, Cliff."

"What is it?" Cliff asked.

"Well, why don't you have a look." The guy said and he hit a button on his phone and went on every TV in the bar.

Cliff shocked who it was...

It was Ranae and the video was called 'Will It Be Double Awesome' and they were introducing her, "Wow the CEO of GMM Products, shes knows how to make a name of herself after the show." Cliff thought.

"Do you guys think that she is an attention w***e and she likes breaking the hearts of the people that are wrapped around her finger." A man's voice rang out above the crowd.

Everyone agreed even Matt and Bobo but Cliff didn't instead he found himself grabbing a guitar and walking to the stage.

"Listen up!" Cliff said through the microphone

Everyone looked and some people took out their phones to videotape him.

"This is dedicated well you know who you are." Cliff said looking at the phones.

 _Hey old friend, thanks for callin_ '

 _It's good to know somebody cares_

 _Yeah she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin'_

 _It might be just too much to bear_

 _To hear somebody say it stops hurting_

 _Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it_

 _'Cause you don't know her like I do_

 _You'll never understand_

 _You don't know we've been through_

 _That girl's my best friend_

 _And there's no way you're gonna help me_

 _She's the only one who can_

 _No, you don't know how much I've got to lose_

 _You don't know her like I do_

 _I can't forget, I'm drowning in these memories_

 _It fills my soul with all the little things_

 _And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family_

 _It's like she stole my way to breathe_

 _So don't try to tell me I'll stop hurting_

 _And don't try to tell me she ain't worth it_

 _Cause you don't know her like I do_

 _You'll never understand_

 _You don't know we've been through_

 _That girl's my best friend_

 _And there's no way you're gonna help me_

 _She's the only one who can_

 _No, you don't know how much I've got to lose_

 _You don't know her like I do_

 _You don't know her like I do_

 _You'll never understand_

 _You don't know we've been through_

 _That girl's my best friend_

 _There's no way you're gonna help me_

 _She's the only one who can_

 _No, you don't know how much I've got to lose_

 _No, you'll never know how much I've got to lose_

 _You don't know her like I do_

 _Not like I do_

 _Never understand_

 _That girl's my best friend._

 _That girl's my best friend._

 _That girl's my best friend._

Everyone cheered and Cliff put on the guitar on the floor and walked to bar and drank him self to unconsciousness once more

Ranae woke up in her king size bed in her lovely apartment well a lonely apartment Ranae would call it.

She was snapped out of her daydream by her phone vibrating on her pillow.

"What the heck are they waking me up for?!" Ranae said groggily as she started to look through the notifications, all them were from her friends and co workers, they said,

 **NANCY:** You gotta see this video! (LINK)

 **AMANDA:** See THIS video! (LINK)

 **BELLA:** Watch this video! (LINK)

 **MAYA:** (LINK) -

 **JAKE:** This video was so amazeballs that Bobby cried. (LINK)

 **BOBBY:** I did NOT cry! (LINK)

 **JASMINE:** (LINK) Wwwaaatttccchhh Ttthhhiss Vvviiidddeeeooo

Ranae stopped there and she went on one of the links and went to it, the only words that came out of Ranae's mouth was

"That mother******!"

* * *

 **HOPED YOU ENJOYED READING CH2 OF THIS STORY! THE SONG WAS 'YOU DON'T KNOW HER LIKE I DO' BY BRANTLEY GILBERT IN THE ALBUM HALFWAY TO HEAVEN! STILL DO GIVE CREDIT TO MY BBFFF GABRIELA ON HER YOU TUBE** _Bubble Ramma188_ **AND ON HER INSTAGRAM** _MYTHICAL_GAL_ **I DON'T KNOW WHEN CH3 WILL BE UP CUZ I HAVE CHEER-LEADING PRACTICE AND SCHOOL IS COMING UP SO YEAH ALSO I ADDED SOME SNEAKY YOU TUBE CHANNELS AND/OR WHAT THEY SAY BUT BYEE LOVE YA GUYS!**


End file.
